Some steering column assemblies are collapsible along a longitudinal axis. The collapsing of the steering column assembly along the longitudinal axis is energy absorbing and may be beneficial during a vehicle impact event. Roll strap devices are used to absorb kinetic energy during a vehicle impact event in which the steering column may collapse.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system capable of varying the collapse load of the steering column to provide variable kinetic energy dissipation during a steering column collapse event.